Jubilee
Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee is a fictional character, a Marvel Comics superheroine associated with the X-Men. A mutant, Jubilee had the superhuman power to generate "sparkles" out of her hands, consisting of explosive plasma. A teenage "mall rat," she was the X-Men's youngest member in the early 1990s, often playing sidekick to Wolverine. She eventually joined the junior team Generation X. She was a prominent character in the 1990s-era X-Men animated series. In late 2004, Marvel launched a self-titled series for Jubilee set in Los Angeles, written by Robert Kirkman and covers by Casey Jones; it was canceled after six issues. She also has cameo appearances in all three X-men films; she is portrayed by Katrina Florence in X-Men and by Kea Wong in X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand. And Lana Condor will portray Jubilee in X-Men: Apocalypse. Jubilee is one of the depowered mutant characters who later reappeared using technology-based powers in the New Warriors comic series. She has since been turned into a vampire by Dracula's son where she gained vampire-like powers also making her one of his progeny, offspring. Biography Jubilee is a young American girl who was the daughter of two Chinese immigrants shee was born in Beverly Hills, California. She spent most of her time at the mall instead of her home before Jubilation got her powers she trained to become a gymnasts she almost joined the Olympic games until her parents were murdered. After the death of her parents Jubilee spent her life in and out of orphanages and foster homes until ran away and moved into the mall which was like a second home to her. With no family or money Jubilation used her powers and gymnastics to to steal and preform tricks for money. Even though she had almost nothing Jubilee still keep her high-spirits she had when she lived with her parents. Jubilee had gotten into a lot of trouble with the mall security many times. But when they finally almost caught her she was lucky the X-Men spotted her while they were shopping Jubilee decided to join them she found a new home and a new family. Joining the X-Men didn't change her she was still the same energetic, rebellious girl before she met them. Joining the team Jubilation used her nickname her parents and friends always called her Jubilee a her superhero name. She also likes to wear her favorite outfit almost everytime in a battle with a supervillain or on a regular day. Like a few other students at the school Jubilee formed a close bond with Wolverine just like Shadowcat and Rouge who think of him as a father figure. Being apart of of the X-Men Jubilee got to experience amazing adventures that normal teens dreamed of having. A lot of times Jubilee has managed to look on the bright side of almost everything even after she lost her powers and became a vampire. She has never let anything change her and has still stady the clumsy, peppy, playful, fun-loving, caring, witty girl that she has always been. Powers and Abilities Vampirism: This disease, parasite or virus turned Jubilee into a vampire giving her all the strengths and weaknesses of all who have vampirism. *'Superhuman Strength:' Jubilee's vampirism makes her inhumanly strong. *'Superhuman Speed:' Jubilee's vampirism gives impressive speed that can rival the fastest animals and greatest athletes. *'Immortality:' Jubilee's vampirism makes immortal so she can never die as long as her vampirism isn't cured. *'Superhuman Durability:' Jubilee's vampirism makes more durable than normal giving her super durability. *'Superhuman Senses:' Jubilee's vampirism imimproves all of her senses her vision, smell, hearing, touch and taste. *'Superhuman Agility:' Jubilee's vampirism gives herher agility that can match the quickest beings that have normal agility and beings that have beyond normal agility. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Jubilee's vampirism improves her reflexes just like all vampires. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Jubilee's vampirism gives her increased stamina allowing her the energy to outlast normal people all day with out getting tired. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Jubilee's vampirism gives her extra energy to endure must things others couldn't endure. *'Healing Factor:' Jubilee's vampirism gives her a super healing factor. Because of her healing fact likeall vampires Jubilee doesn't have to worry about severe injuries or scars. *'Undead:' Jubilee's vampirism turned the young mutant girl into an undead walking being. Her new power made her soulless like all vampires. *'Limited Sunlight Exposure:' Because of Wolverine's healing factor in his blood Jubilee can spend a longer in the sun than most vampires. Her time in the is limited though because of the bad effects it has on her skin and eyesight. *'Vampiric Bite:' Jubilee's vampirism makes the salvia that comes from her bite venomous. Her vampiric venom can turn other people into vampires. *'Vampiric Blood:' Jubilee's vampirism can give anyone who drinks her blood the vampiric disease, parasite or virus that is inside every vampire. *'Fangs and Claws:' Jubilee's vampirism increased the growth of her canine teeth turning them into fangs and the groth of her nails turning them into claws. *'Gymnastics:' Before gaining her mumutant powers Jubilee was a skilled. After losing her mutation and get vampirism her gymnastics have greatly improved. *'Hand to Hand Combat:' Joining the X-Men Jubilee learned hand to hand combat and other fighting skills from her teachers. But she learned most of her skills from her favorite mentor Wolverine. Being a vampire increases all of her fighting skills that she has learned. *'Lockpicking:' Jubilee has mentioned that she learned how to pick locks from one of the girls at one of the orphanages. Weaknesses Jubilee suffers from dyscalculia. *'Silver Allergy:' Jubilee's vampirism makes weak to silver just like all vampires given her an allergy to silver. *'Garlic Allergy:' Jubilee's vampirism makes her skin and smell sensitive to garlic given her an allergic reaction. *'Sunlight Exposure:' Jubilee's vampirism makes the young teen makes weak to to sunlight. Wolverine's blood allows Jubilee to be in the sun a for a limited time. When Jubilee's time is up her engery weakness the sunlight is to bright for her eyes and is not good for her skin. *'Blood Craving:' Jubilee's vampirism keeps heart and veins from pumping blood through her body because she is undead. So like all vampires she has to drink blood to keep it in her body. Personality Jubilee is a spunky, happy, energetic, bubbly, joyful, upbeat, cheerful, over-confident character. She is anxious to be apart of the action and will often get herself into trouble trying to prove her worth. Even though she works hard to try and prove herself she also likes to goof off have fun, clown around and be mischievous. Her determination and strong spirit helped became great at gymnastics when she lived with her parents. She may get in to mischief for fun but Jubilee is as good girl honorable, determined, friendly and loyal. And despite the fact that she likes to joke around she has shown when she puts her mind to it she can do while with out messing up. She likes action, adventure, shopping, gymnastics, spending time at the mall, playing, hang out with friends and doesn't like to stay still. Jubilee likes fighting bad guys and doesn't like friends or good people fighting each. Though Jubilee is a kind and caring young girl who never let's her spirit get dampened she isn't pleased when she has to do something that she thinks is boring and gets to miss out on anything fun. Quotes Family Tree *Unknown Parents - Jubilee's mom and dad were Chinese immigrants who came over to America who are now deceased. Their daughter was born in America making her an legal U.S.A. citizen. *Shoo Lee - Jubilee's legally adopted son. *Xarus - Son of Dracula and the vampire who turned Jubilee into a vampire. Which turned her into his progeny offspring. *Dracula - His son Xarus turned Jubilee into a vampire making her his progeny. Because of Xarus Jubilee is now connected and tied to Dracula's family tree. Gallery Jubilee_animated.jpg|Jubilee in the X-Men animated series Jubilee_XEv.jpg|Jubilee in X-Men Evolution Jubilee_xml.png|Jubilee in X-Men Legends Jubilee-X-Men-Movie.jpg|Jubilee with Shadowcat in X-Men film Jubilee_ls.png|Jubilee in X-Men The Last Stand X-Men-Apocalypse-Jubilee-Lana-Condor-Hi-Res.jpg|Jubilee in X-Men Apocalypse Jubilee_MVC.png|Jubilee in Marvel vs Capcom Jubilee.png Jubilee.jpg Jubilee_and_Baby_Arkea.jpg 036il.jpg Jubes.jpg Jubilee_and_Jean_Grey_XMA.jpg|Jubilee and Jean Grey in behind the scenes of X-Men Apocalypse Kotobukiya-Jubilee-Bishoujo-Illustration-Concept-Drawing.jpg 1901084-jubilee_025.jpg|Jubilee smiling and always in a good mood even as a vampire RCO005_1469325240-2.jpg|Jubilee roller skating and goofing off again in X-Mansion school with Wolverine RCO006_1476908031-1.jpg|Jubilee drinking a giant soda while ready for a fight JubileeTrainting.png|Jubilee training exercise gone wrong RCO029_w_1464832456-1.jpg|Jubilee using her powers and having fun before she lost her powers Jubilation-Lee-Jubilee-x-men-33518036-189-425.jpg rgnchgo7rkpvdefjmfmc.jpg Jubilee (Earth-700029) 0001.jpeg|Jubilee as she appears in the pilot movie of Generation X. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Vampires Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists Category:Paranormal Category:Orphans Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Adventurers Category:Nurturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Animals Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Loyal Category:Egalitarian Category:Vigilante Category:Book Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Hope Bringer Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Marvel Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Bond Protector Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Falsely Accused Category:Dreaded Category:Crossover Heroes